Ganymede
Ganymede or Metus or Siege Type Deimos is a playable zombie character in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation, Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union. It appears as AI-controlled mini-boss in Zombie Scenario. : After the Free Update patch of South Korea, this zombie becomes a free default faction in all player's inventories. Zombie Infection The Ganymede has the same speed and strength as Deimos except its skill. When the Ganymede performs its skills, it can rush forward onto any human and hardly to be knocked back. This skill is nearly the same as the Regular zombie's 'Berserk' ability except it is much more enhanced. Side attributes that's included when using this zombie is that the player will be able to move faster and jump higher than the Regular zombie. It is also harder to be knocked back but not as hard as the Heavy zombie. When falling from the upper level to the lower level inside the warehouse of Assault, it does not receive the fall damage. The 'Rush' ability is very useful. When activated, it can be used to siege the humans on the blue container in Assault because the player does not need to jump. However, there is a condition whereby the player must not be shot. In ducts, Ganymede can still move forward even if it is being continuously shot while using this skill, bringing nothing but nightmares to camping humans. However, each usage of 'Rush' ability consumes the health power. (1000HP for Zombie: The Mutation, 500HP for Zombie: The Hero) Zombie Union Ganymede has 3000 health points and 400 armor points (3500 health points and 450 armor points with Strong Lifepower). Ganymede's skill not only increases its speed, stun resistance and defense but also increases its damage by 100%. This damage increment stacks with 3x Damage, giving him a whooping 6x Damage if both skills are used at the same time. Zombie Scenario Ganymede was introduced the first time in Cube as a mini-boss. Later, it appears in most chapters of Zombie Scenario. It also appears in Nightmare, Poisoning and Illusion as the boss in Round 2. The players must defeat it to go to Round 3. Ganymede can do Mahadash skill, similar to Phobos. Its skill can kill the targeted human with just a dash. Gallery Original= File:Deimos2_viewmodel.png|Origin view model File:Deimos2_viewmodel_zombiebomb.png|Ditto, wielding Zombie Grenade File:Deimos2_attack.png|Origin Attack File:Deimos2_skill.png|Using Shock skill (unused, carried over from Deimos) Zombiebomb viewmodel deimos host.png|Ditto, wielding Zombie Grenade File:Deimos2_dummy.png|Origin Dummy model File:Deimos2_idle.png|Origin Idle model File:Ganymede_swim.png|Origin Swim model File:Ganymede_swim2.png|Ditto File:Deimos2_hitbox.png|Origin Hitbox File:Deimos2_gfx.png|Lobby icon File:Bosshp_bg_left_jun01.png|HUD in Nightmare Bosshp bg left jun01 new.png|Ditto, new Zombiejnoweapon.png|Buy icon, showing Ganymede with Bloody Blade ability qweqweq.jpg|Origin Model Normal deimos.png|Host Model metuscp.jpg|China poster ganymede_turkeyposter.png|Turkey poster |-| Enhanced= File:Ganymede_up_viewmdl.png|Origin view model File:Ganymede_up_origin_ingamemdl.png|Origin In-game model File:Ganymede_enhanced_origin.png|Ditto, HD File:Deimos_up_host_ingamemdl.png|Ditto, Host Trivia *Ganymede is the purple colored skin of a Origin Deimos with some extra thorns on the shoulders. *Ganymede has the same DNA with Siege Type Phobos. *Ganymede shares the same skill as Regular zombie except it has knockback resistance like a Heavy zombie, making this technique more efficient. *Unlike the Regular Zombie, when using its ability, it doesn't keep crying. *Ganymede (Deimos) means "dread" and was the personification of terror. He was the son of Ares and Aphrodite and the twin brother of Phobos in Greek mythology. *In Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies, Ganymede is sold packaging with Deimos, instead of Bloody Blade. External links *Ganymede at Wikipedia. Category:Zombies Category:Factions Category:Zombie scenario boss